Compositions for enhancing hair growth blended with various medicinal components have been known in the prior art. For example, those which are blended with vasodilators, metabolism enhancers, bactericides, keratolytic drugs, hormones, vitamins and the like are currently used for the prevention and treatment of alopecia.
Though these compositions are said to be effective in preventing and treating dandruff, itch, falling hair and the like and in enhancing generation and growth of hair, such effects are not satisfactory yet.